


Mayday's Childhood

by Fanimonstar



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood, Gen, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanimonstar/pseuds/Fanimonstar
Summary: A bit of Mayday's childhood and her love for rock.
Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006959
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Mayday's Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> A request on tumblr.

Mayday has always been fascinated by rock. Her dad would always change the radio station to the one that played rock, or pop in a rock album while driving.

Of course, he didn't just listen to rock, he used to be in a band too, as the bassist. Sometimes he showed videos of his performing days, always filled with fire for some reason. He told her it was because their lead guitarist, Kul Fyra, shred so much that the guitar set on fire and she had to use a non-flammable guitar in their later concerts.

That's also another thing, Mayday absolutely _loved_ Kul Fyra. Her style, her confidence, her power, it was all super impressive to her younger self.

Her dad knew how big of a fan she was, and brought her to some shop that makes custom guitars on her 12th birthday. At first Mayday wanted to make an exact replica of Kul Fyra's guitar, but when she saw the options, she immediately thought of a new guitar, trying her best to make it reflect herself.

After that, he taught her how to play it. It came as natural as breathing to Mayday, able to absolutely shred on it in just a few months.

One time, she asked him why they didn't play anymore, and tears fell out of his eyes. He says it was because of creative differences, that each member wanted different things, including himself. Mayday suspects there might be more, judging from his reaction to the question, but she doesn't ask him any more.

Over the years, she practiced more and more, writing original songs and uploading them to multiple websites to gain attention. Through one of them, she met her future bandmate, Zuke, and only did a few collabs with him until they became actual bandmates.

After everything that has happened, Bunk Bed Junction's popularity skyrocketed. Mayday will never forget who got her on top in the first place, so she made a surprise visit, thanking profusely until her dad told her to calm down and that he was so proud of her, but also scolding her to never do that again. She then apologized profusely, but stopped when he hugged her, and hugged him back.


End file.
